


Train Rides and Hugs

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Love Me Some Best Friend Interactions, M/M, Making fun of each other, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kuroo could make fun of him all he wanted, at least he wasn't jealous.





	Train Rides and Hugs

Kenma knew he was smiling from the look that Kuroo was giving him on the train. He couldn’t help it, they were visiting Shouyou. 

“I know you’re excited Kenma, but really, it wouldn’t kill you to show this much excitement when I visit. I know I’m not this shortie but it’s insulting. I’ve been your friend for years and all I get is ‘shut up Kuro’ or ‘I’m not helping you practice Kuro’. Just once, that’s all I ask.”

Kenma didn’t let up fighting the boss level as Kuroo spoke. He was used to this. Kuroo would complain, but he knew he didn’t really mind. He wouldn’t come back if he did.

“You’re not Shouyou,” he said, letting himself smile.

Kuroo didn’t say another word until they got to the station where Shouyou had said he’d pick them up.

“Hey Kenma, I think that Hinata was waiting for you.”

He looked up, spotting the ray of sunshine jumping up and down outside the gates. Kenma didn’t speed up to get out faster. He did not.

“KENMA!”

Kenma got little warning as he caught Hinata’s weight, the breath knocked out of him in doing so. For someone as small as Hinata, he sure was heavy.

“Hey Shouyou,” he said.

“Okay okay, break it up lovebirds. I’m here as moral support, not to be the third wheel. Get a move on so I can at least pretend to be busy while you’re off doing coupley things,” Kuroo said, giving them both a light shove.

“Just because you’re in a relationship with chemistry, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s spluttering made it worth it when he broke away from Hinata to walk in the direction of the bus.


End file.
